Harmony Vamped
by romanresistance
Summary: I, am Harry Potter just a small little abused boy who has to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until I met her…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Do to the fact that I do not live in England I cannot say that everything that everything here is accurate for England.

Summary

I, am Harry Potter just a small little abused boy who has to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until I met her…

"Clean up!" my uncle roared. I, like usual, obeyed him do to the fact that, according to him, he is probably the only person in the world that would accept a freak like me, I never knew why I was a freak he just kept telling me that threw my whole life so I believed him.

Today was the day before my birthday, the only reason I knew this was because of my babysitter Mrs. Fig.  
>When she told me that her sister's son was having his birthday party. I asked what a birthday is, she looked shocked when I said this, she told me that it was a yearly celebration to celebrate the birth of a person, and that you usually get gifts on that day.<p>

When I got home that day I asked when my birthday was. My aunt who did not care for me but was not too harsh told me it was on the 28th of August. My uncle gave me ten lashes of the whip.

* * *

><p>On the first of September was the day I am going to start school. I was looking forward to it, ¼ of my day away from my Uncles. Once I finished cleaning up I started to cook supper. I was not the best cook but I was good enough for my Uncles' family.<br>Today I cooked eggs, sausages and bacon. I, of coarse, only got a single egg for my work.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the next few days. On the 1st of September I left to school with my cousin.  
>I had to walk while he got a ride in the car, luckily the school was not far so it was not to long of a walk, but it still took a decently long period of time to get there.<p>

I barley got there on time. The first thing that happened was she told us her name, which was Miss. Bonvett.

She then took attendance; some of the other students' names were Hermione Ganger, Dudley Dursley, Noah Harden.

Hermione was sitting beside me. She had long and partially curly hair and was quite short.

We worked on writing during the class we wrote a line of each letter in the alphabet. This was for a period of an hour.  
>We then went outside for recess. I just sat on a bench for most of the recess.<p>

I saw Hermione sitting on a bench nearby, reading. I got up and asked her what she was doing,  
>she replied with "Why do you care, all you are probably trying to do is tease me."<br>"Why would I tease you?"  
>"Since everyone else does." she sounded sad<br>"I wasn't trying to tease you and am actually curious to what book you are reading. And your name is Hermione, correct?"  
>"Yes, and I am surprised that you can pronounce my name correctly, since few people do on the first try. The book I am reading is The Hobbit, by J.R.R. Tolkien." She sounded happy and shocked at the same time.<br>"Why do you not play on the play ground like everyone else?"  
>She said, "Since of them," pointing at Dudley and some other kids "they bully me."<p>

Dudley must have noticed us because as soon as Hermione finished speaking, Dudley started towards us. "Hey losers, what you doing?"  
>I stood up and said, "Why do you care, Dudley?"<p>

He punched me in the face, then in the ribs. I was lucky I didn't break any bones.

I tried blocking him but a teacher came up behind me and said "Detention Potter, for attacking a student, after school."

Then he walked over to Dudley and said "Are you all right, did he hurt you?"  
>I heard Hermione speak, saying, "He didn't do anything wrong." quietly.<br>The teacher said "Detention Granger, for talking back, same time as Potter."

The teacher left and Dudley started laughing at me saying "Uncle is going to be so mad, since you punched me, should have thought of that before you did it, idiot."

"Just go away." Smirking, they left.

Turning to Hermione I said "My apologies for getting you in detention, I hope you find it in you to forgive me."

She ran up to me and said "You should not apologize, it is his fault, you know. You protected me more then anything."  
>"Yes, but he came here since he is my cousin and he likes bulling and attacking me."<br>"Life is not fair."

* * *

><p>And I could not disagree.<p>

A/N: first time writing a story so please tell me what you think, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Detention wasn't so bad, especially with Hermione there. But when I got home it was probably the worst day of my life.

"Freak, explain how you got detention!" My uncle roared.

"I tried to defend myself against Dudley."

"Dudley would not hurt a fly." My aunt said, softly.

"But he attacked me!"

"I-I did no such thing." Dudley said.

"He is lying!"

My uncle whipped me 10 times, I screamed out in pain at each strike of the whip, then my uncle yelled "Go to you room this instance! You freak!" I had to limp back to my room, missing supper.

Hermione and me became good friends. 'Even though everyone else teases her for being friends with me' I thought. I told her that she only gets teased because of me but she said, "No, I get teased because I am a know-it-all." in a stern voice, she started to break down half way through her sentence.

* * *

><p>Nothing interesting happened for the next few weeks, people kept teasing us Dudley spread rumors that we were dating (me and Hermione). When my uncle heard about this, well lets just say he looked more furious then I have ever seen him in my short life, I thought he was going to kill me.<p>

Luckily he did not. But I almost wished he had.

One day in early winter we, like usual, were sitting on a bench reading a book. Dudley came over to us and he got his friends to grab me he punched me. It was quite rare that he actually assaulted me; He landed 5 blows 2 blows hitting me in the head, almost tearing my head off. I saw Hermione sitting on the bench, crying since there was nothing she could do. If she told a teacher they would just ignore her and she would probably get detention. All the students supported Dudley or were afraid of him, so they wouldn't help.

3 more punches landed in the chest, luckily not breaking any bones, probably do to the size of his fists.

Then he kicked me in the crotch.

I fell to the ground in pain, his friends letting go of my arms, then Hermione ran over and hugged me, I hugged her back, or at least tried to. The pain was too much for me to handle so I just didn't move.

Dudley and his friends were laughing at us, and then they just stopped and started to back away I saw in their eyes fear I tried to look around but saw nothing, but I did see a light blue glow envelop us.

It got less and less and less transparent, then when it was almost a solid color, it exploded outwards, I could barely see a thing but I knew that this, this thing was coming back towards us and before I could do anything, I found myself on the roof of the school, with Hermione.

And we both passed into the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p>7 years ago on a cold winter night a certain lady was walking down an ally in the capital of England, London.<p>

She just wanted to go home to her loving husband after her terrible night out with her friends, if she could call them friends anymore, after they tried to convince her to do those awful things.

She heard footsteps from behind then she thought 'Great they are trying to come after me, probably trying to take me by force before I tell anyone.' She turned around and said in an annoyed voice "Just leave me alone, I thought we were going to have a nice night out bout you had to say those awful things about me and…"

She noticed that he was not one of her friends. He had red eyes, no, dark red eyes and was wearing a cloak.

A black cloak. He opened his mouth to reveal fangs.

He ran at her.

She was petrified so petrified in shock that she just stood there, silent.

Then he bit her neck and turning her into a vampire.

She fell to the ground and she felt something go down her throat, something that tasted _so sweet_. And then she fainted.

A/N: Do not know how I am going to turn someone into a vampire I'm not going to have any details for now. I will re-upload this when I decide how I am going to do that.

It will make more sense in next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A certain enemy (Creature from Oblivion (realm of darkness, where the king in oblivion dwells), escaped) was very annoyed, it was going so well but then that potter boy _had_ to ruin it. His entire plan than just went down the drain once that boy made a bond with that friend of his. He was sure that if he sent him to the Dursleys he would have no friends.

'Yet the boy has a friend.' He thought, sadly.

'Well I guess I am going to have to check up on him.' He though, gloomily.

But as he thought he got an idea, an evil idea, he was going to destroy the bond between these to individuals, making them hate each other for all (well, until death) eternity, _nothing could go wrong._

He didn't know that a certain vampire would do anything to protect her sister's child.

hr /

The lives of Harry Potter and Hermione Ganger were very strange at the moment; a lot of the newspapers had them in them. Never being the center of attention this all came at a shock.

People were wondering how Hermione Ganger and Harry Potter got on the roof; the news said it was impossible but yet they got there, after a while everyone just dismissed it and said they just wanted to get peoples attention. They were especially surprised no one noticed the glow thing.

After this, event, there friendship only grew, but their lives only got worse.

Harry was whipped 20 times (with items that they used to whip Jesus in the passion of the Christ), each time they yelled "Freak" at him, and threw rocks at him. Some force must have kept him alive though, because he was still alive at the end of it, barely.

Hermione could feel the pain too, even though she wasn't there, she could definitely feel it.

hr /

Their bond grew stronger every day, and the enemy was planning an attack, but the goblins knew of the bond that fateful day, 2 months ago.

They knew that it would be dangerous if they were unprotected so they planed to station troops around their houses, and yesterday they started stationing troops there (not an army, but still maybe a bit to much. But goblins do take bonds very seriously). That night they saw him being abused and tortured like he was worth nothing, they almost charged in to stop the abuse but their boss told them to stand guard against intruders, so instead they sent a message to their boss.

The wards around Gringots almost could not withstand the outcry of the goblins. To do this to children was wrong to the goblin nation, simply put. If you did this to your children, you probably would rather face 10,000 dark lords then a goblin, at least the dark lords are relatively quick to kill you.

Their main priority was the children, of course. They did not care about the Dursleys in a positive way so they just ignored them for now.

They planned to meet the children when they were walking home from school one day.

hr /

"Mr. Potter!" Someone called from behind them. "We need to talk to you." By then Harry and Hermione spun around to face a short, wrinkled creature. The creature held out his hand and said "Pleased to meet you." Harry, since he didn't want to be rude, took the creatures hand and shook it, but then said, "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" "Geldath, Mordred (A/N: the name seems familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe I have been obliviated (that spell that Lockhart uses.)?) Geldath at you service sir."

Harry replied with "Thank you, but how do you know my name?"

"Well sir, quite recently you have become bonded with a certain witch named Hermione Granger, and as you are the heir to quite a few titles, we sent out some goblins to be stationed at your house. We do that with all people with bonds, but you just got a few extra guardians."

"Wait, you're a goblin?" Harry and Hermione asked. Geldath Mordred nodded. "But goblins aren't real!"

"Of coarse they are!" said Geldath. "Since I'm a goblin and I am standing right in front of you."

Harry and Hermione stared blankly at the goblin.

"Anyways, we found out that you were both treated like garbage, so we are going to offer you to come with us and move to Gringots, the goblin bank."

The thoughts that were running through Harry's head were something like this.

No more bullying.

But he is a stranger.

Couldn't be worse then the Dursleys.

What about Hermione.

Let's see what she thinks.

He turned towards Hermione, now she had virtually the same thoughts, so she also turned towards Harry, and they made a silent agreement that they would go with the goblin.

"So," asked the goblin "Are you two going to go?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok then, grab onto my arm" said the goblin.

They did just that and they found themselves in a corridor, in front of a giant metal door.

"Welcome, to Gringots."

"Please, follow me." The goblin said, passing through the giant metal doors.

They followed and found themselves in a giant chamber, with a desk sitting in the center of it, and sitting in that desk was a goblin.

Hearing them, he stood up and said "Hello, and welcome to Gringots, the wizarding bank and the capital of the goblin nation."

Harry and Hermione bowed to the goblin, and they both asked "Wizarding Nation?"

"Yes, the wizarding nation. Not the nicest of people, mind you, but they are our only costumers." He stated, and then said, "Please, take a seat." Gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

They both sat down in the chair, after saying thanks, of course.

"Now onto business, my name is Ragnar Lodbrok, and today you both are getting an inheritance check, and a medical check afterword."

"To do the check you just have to drop 5 drops of your blood into this bowl." He said, pointing towards a bowl that just appeared and giving them both a needle.

Harry pierced his finger first and let 5 drops of blood drop into the bowl, and a sheet of paper appeared onto the desk and read:

Harrison James Potter

Unclaimed Titles

Empires

Roman Empire

Kingdoms

Ireland

Norway

Scotland

England

Italy

Dukedoms

House Slytherin

House Gryffindor

House Hufflepuff

House Ravenclaw

"Quite impressive actually, being the heir to all those titles, do you wish to claim them?" the goblin asked.

Harry replied with "Um, sure?"

"Very well, I should add that you would also get House Potter, but your brother claimed the title already, since he is the 'prophacised(A/N: as in the pearson the prophecy is for.) one' as almost all of the wizarding world says, but we know the truth, he is not him, for when he came in here, his heart was full of darkness, he was corrupted, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. And the prophecy that they are using is not even the real prophecy. The real prophecy was made by a man named John Roule Ronald Tolkien, he was a seer, and a muggle. He is the only seer that was a muggle in recorded history, actually. He mostly spoak of the past, of things like the rings of power and the war of wrath, that kind of stuff, but on his death bed, he made a prophecy, the words are:

The lord of darkness, his power is growing,  
>he corrupted one, ages ago,<br>he corrupted another not long ago,  
>he will do it again soon.<p>

The walls of night, they are falling,  
>The prime is returning,<br>He will try to destroy the world, like he tried before,  
>Only one can stop him,<p>

The one who opens the forgotten mines,  
>and unbinds the dwarves from their curse,<br>Frees the elves from slavery,  
>and reunites their three gems,<br>He shall have 10 rings, and his companion, the rest,  
>raise the lost cities from the bottom of the ocean,<br>He shall see the darkness, and then chose.  
>There always is a choice.<p>

That could mean anyone, but an older prophecy states that those events would happen to the person who becomes the emperor of the Roman Empire."

"I shall get the crown."

(A/N: Changing to a crossover, also sorry for short chapter, I will try better next time. And thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any bad spelling my spell check stopped working, still should be understandable, though.)


End file.
